StarWars: Knights of Ren
by DabbleDabble
Summary: After Force Awakens: We follow Rey, Finn and Ren on a path that could obliterate the entire universe. As the darkside and the jedi finally collide, the Resistance and the Knights of Ren hurtle toward a galaxy-ending battle, raising the question, is all fair in love and war? elements of Rey/Finn Rey/Ren, romance, comedy and the meaning of the force. Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Knights of Ren

*WARNING: Contains spoilers from Force Awakens and entertaining speculation…*

Chapter One

The wind bellowed across the island as Luke Skywalker stared down at the young woman stood before him. He held himself together, startled at the sight. He had never forgotten those eyes, they were the reason he was out here in the first place.  
As she stood there, her outstretched arm offering him the lightsabre he had abandoned on his quest to reconquer the force, he simply watched. All he could bring himself to do was watch her. It had been years, her expression today was one of determination and purpose, so much so she took strides toward him and he had to stop himself from backing away. Was she offering it to him or was this a threat on his life?  
'Luke Skywalker…The Resistance needs your help.' She beckoned.  
'How did you find me?'  
'R2D2 had the remaining part of the map we needed.'  
 _We?_  
Luke studied her, had she grown up to become part of the resistance? He hadn't anticipated this. But then, when after what happened at the Jedi Temple all those years ago, he hadn't anticipated anything after that. He had lost his faith in the force, it had failed him intimately, it had also failed her.  
'General Leia, needs you. Come with me.'  
As he studied her expression he began to realise she had no idea who she was talking with, she was simply fulfilling Leia's commands.  
Luke cautiously approached her, accepting his sabre. She watched him intently, her eyes two brilliantly blue marbles on a sun-kissed face. Years facing the scathing heat on Jakku would do that to you.  
'What is your name?' Luke enquired, as his clenched the sabre then loosened his grip on it, rolling his wrist around. Yielding a lightsabre was not unlike riding a bicycle, your body, your cells, your very essence remembered it. It was as if the missing piece of a puzzle had been slotted into the correct spot and he was wholly functioning again. Nervous, he extended the sabre, and instead of a brilliant cobalt, it instead lit up a dull blue, barely visible.  
It was a disappointing blue, a blue that demonstrated Luke's own private abandonment of the force. How his faith had withered and wilted away, how his conviction in the force had become so weak his own lightsabre could not conceal it. But still, the flicker of blue, no matter how faint, meant the force was still within him. He holstered the sabre, and began walking in the opposite direction to the ship. This was all wrong. This was all so wrong.  
'Rey.' She stated after a beat of watching him with the lightsabre.  
'Just Rey?' Luke queried, she was glancing at the island around them.  
'Yep.' She answered, something about how completely sincere she was caused a twinge of dismay within his being. She did not know who she was. She did not know, _what_ , she was.  
Rey studied the man, he was more silent than she expected, and more… weak. She almost felt disappointed that this was the legendary Luke Skywalker.  
'The Millenium Falcon…is that way…' Rey explained as she caught up with him, her hand in the air behind her pointing at the ship down on the coast.  
'I cannot help Leia, Rey. I am no longer with the force.' He grumbled as they approached giant stone columns, indicating a Jedi temple was nearby. Taking a sudden right and stomping through a stream, Luke led the way to stone steps. Rey stumbled, doing her best to keep up with the mysterious man.  
'You've been living in a Jedi temple for years, and you're saying you're not with the force?!'  
Despite Rey's incredulousness, Luke remained calm.  
'Go home.' He declared as he climbed the steps.  
'I don't have one.' She stubbornly shot back.  
This tugged at him and he found this bothersome, he sped up. Rey managed to match his pace, she kept trying to lock eyes with him but he avoided her gaze.  
'Take the ship and go.' Luke instructed her, the pair had scaled a steep hill, and now stood by a large rock with a Jedi symbol engraved in it. Luke pressed his hand gently on the rock.  
'Why won't you just come with me? There is nothing out here! Take a look around!' She gestured at the beautiful paradise, it was nature at her best. Rey's conviction fizzled out when she heard a deep groaning from nearby. The rock lowered into the ground revealing a passageway.  
She was impressed. The temple was hidden well, no wonder Luke had evaded being tracked for so long.  
'You will go no further.' Luke said, 'tell Han, I'm sorry.'  
Luke began to descend down the steps, but Rey didn't speak. She didn't have the heart to tell him about Han. A cosmic vibration pulsed from the temple doorway, flashing white a wave of energy knocked Rey meters from the temple.  
Rey groaned, sprawled out on the ground.  
'Rey!' Luke barked, his voice saturated in both concern and frustration. He hurried over to her, she had a bruise on her cheek, below it was a cut. He examined her face, and that was when their eyes locked.  
'I'm a Jedi, why did the temple expel me…' she mumbled, dipping in and out of consciousness.  
'Because you're...' he thought about his words, 'you've come too soon.' Rey's head slumped back as her eyes rolled. She was knocked out.  
Luke scooped her up and carried her down the stone steps, his eyes kept drifting to her face. The anger in his gut began to melt into sorrow, rising up as pressure behind his eyes, Luke Skywalker began to cry for the first time since the massacre at the Jedi temple.  
All those children, all that death, all their pain, and now of all people, the force had brought her back to him, it had dug her up from a place so secret even Luke didn't know where she was, and it had brought her to him. The little girl who murdered the love of his life.  
And it was his fault.  
 _Be still Luke_ , he told his weary heart, _do not let yourself recall it_.  
After everything that happened at the school for Jedi younglings, Luke was no longer able to relive it. It crushed him beneath the weight of devastation everytime. And as the stars would have it, though he had her taken away to be hidden safely from threat and those she could harm, she had found him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luke approached the Millenium Falcon, his arms stung from carrying her so far, he had too many questions which sat suffocating beneath a large stone atop his heart. It was the strangest sensation, like a reluctant stirring within him that kept daring to resurface but caved away at the first glimpse of truth.  
It was the tall beast's excited roaring that initially got his attention, the ship was essentially the same as it used to be back then, if anything it looked somewhat worn. Chewie hurried to Luke and pried Rey from his arms, Luke glanced down at his empty arms for a moment.  
'Where's Han?' Luke asked as Chewie pulled out the medical kit and tended to the girl tentatively. Chewie seemed to trust her, in fact, Chewie seemed to care for her, which was a reassuring sign, and it took a lot for Han to trust someone with his ship. After Leia, the ship carried the greatest memories for Han. The thought of Kylo Ren occurred to Luke, but he quickly pushed it aside.  
It was Chewie's silence followed by a low whimper that made Luke's stomach turn, 'Chewie, where is he?'  
Chewie hung his head. Han was dead?  
A familiar dull ache throbbed in his chest, he had felt it one times too many in his life. It was the feeling of loss, it was as if a small abyss had formed in a chamber of his heart, an abyss that would never be fulfilled.  
'Was it Snoke?' Luke asked in a hushed tone, Chewie shook his head, confirming what Luke feared. What he misconstrued as nightmares entangled in visions, were actually reality. He could have prevented Han from dying, the same way he foresaw her on the island, the same way he saw Ren become something unfathomable. A shiver ran along his spine, it was the first time in years he felt something similar to fear.  
A distant rumbling got their attention, the duo glanced through the window to see several storm troopers marching along the island with their weapons aimed at the Millenium Falcon.  
'Get us out of here!' Luke barked, Chewie obeyed and started up the falcon. The Falcon shuddered as blasts from their weapons hit its shield. How had they found them? Suddenly, a beam of laser singed Luke's ear. He spun on his heel and found a Stormtrooper aboard the ship.  
He must have snuck on, Luke thought. The trooper shot again, this time it sliced Luke's hand. Luke grunted as he leapt at the trooper, tackling him to the ground and impaling him with his lightsabre, the sabre merely dented his armour.  
'Well, this is awkward…' Luke muttered, from how long it took the storm trooper to reach his feet and sprint out of the ship, it was apparent he was baffled too. Luke gave chase but only upto the door. The trooper turned back and peered at Luke as the Millenium Falcon burst upwards and zoomed away.  
Luke glanced down at his wounded hand, luckily the blaster had only cut through some artificial skin and burnt a fuse. It was reparable.  
'Take us to Leia.' Luke instructed, Chewie nodded, keeping his eye on the mass of space ahead. Luke gave Chewie's shoulder a grateful squeeze then walked over to the medical room. He stood in the doorway, reluctant to set foot inside.  
She lay there, unconscious with a bandage on her cheek. She looked so peaceful, so serene. So beautiful…so hopeful. _  
like the day you were b—_

No sooner had the thought snuck into his mind, was he pummelled by visions. Collapsing in the doorway, all Luke could do was cry out in pain as he faced the smouldering heat of a red lightsabre burning straight through his chest. Luke jolted upwards, clambering as he caught his breath. Sweat dripped from his brow, as he panted, his free hand on his chest. It was just a vision, he reminded himself.  
 _It hasn't happened yet…  
_ He glanced at her once more, to see the way items hovered around her as she slept. She really was something else.

General Leia Organa was debating on how best to track her rogue son, Kylo Ren. She had been fighting back tears since receiving the news. Han wouldn't let her grieve, he'd mock her. As a result, she had decided to be strong for him. For his memory.  
There had been rumours Ren had been seen in Jakku, and Stormtroopers were swarming most of the planets in search of Rey and the resistance. She had sent Rey in search of her brother, but wasn't holding out much hope. The universe was gargantuan and there were so many places, if somebody wanted to disappear they could. She was grateful for having Rey and Finn as new additions to the resistance. Both of them were strong, brave and loyal.  
 _Please bring her back_.  
That was when she felt the faintest changed, something so subtle, like a pendulum swinging from one side to the other…It couldn't be.  
 _It can't be…_ She thought, her walk became a sprint as she ran down the corridor and toward the entrance.  
'Luke!' She cried as she took her brother into her arms, he looked wearier now, but the years had been kind to him.  
'She did it, she found you!' Leia exclaimed but grew aware of Luke's stone expression.  
'W-Where is she?'  
Chewie emerged from the millennium falcon with Rey in his arms. Leia looked to Luke.  
'She's under the impression she is a Jedi.'  
Leia studied him but didn't speak, his voice grew angrier with each word, 'she followed me straight into the temple and it expelled her.'  
'Does she know?'  
'Leia,' Luke said, barely holding himself together, 'She shouldn't be near anyone.'  
'Luke, she's helped so many of us.'  
'You know what she did. You know what she _is_.'  
'She is _family_.' Leia uttered, clenching her jaw. 'If you had any idea how it feels to have everyone you love disappear one by one, perhaps you'd be more concerned about how to keep her from the darkside.'  
'I can't. I was the strongest Jedi, and I couldn't even save Ben!'  
'There is still hope for Ben.'  
'There is _no_ hope for Ben. He killed Han, he _murdered_ him.'  
Leia fell silent, and in that instant Luke knew he had crossed a line. He backed away, 'I shouldn't have come here.'  
'Don't walk out on our lives, Luke. I'm tired of fighting alone.' The tears in her eyes was all it took to stop Luke from taking another step.  
'This will finish me, Leia.'  
'Luke…she saved us all. And she'll do even greater things.'  
'I can't watch her go down the dark path, I won't.'  
'What if your visions are wrong?' Luke grabbed his sister by the arms and shook her violently.  
'She kills me, Leia. She kills me.'  
'Hey, get off her!' A deep voice shouted, Luke released Leia to find a young man, muscular with kind eyes standing opposite them with his hand hovering over a blaster.  
'It's okay Finn.' Leia said softly. Finn kept his hand hovering over the blaster.  
'Who're you talking about?'  
'Nobody, boy.' Luke grumbled.  
Finn studied him and walked toward them, removing his hand from the blaster.  
'Good. Because Rey is the best person I have ever met. She does things because they're right not because she wants to.'  
'Who are you?'  
'A friend, who are you?' Finn squared off against the aging man.  
'I'm her father.'  
Finn stared at the man, 'This is Luke Skywalker, Finn.' Leia introduced him, Finns jaw hung open for a moment.  
Leia elbowed him, he extended a hand to Luke while still in a daze.  
'So you're…and Rey is…'  
'Uh-huh.'  
'Why would you leave her?' Finn asked, as Luke shook his hand.  
'You already know too much. Rey can't find out.' Luke warned, 'I'm worried where it may lead her.'  
Finn didn't notice the mild amusement on Luke's face, he turned to Leia.  
'Leia, it's him. I can feel it.' It was the first time Luke had smiled in a very long time. Leia frowned, 'what's him?'  
'The force.' He said.  
'Huh?' Finn asked, 'no, no, I'm not a Jedi…that's all Rey, you should see her with a lightsabre, that woman is something else…!' Finn beamed.  
Luke hovered his hand over Finn's forehead, giving Leia a concerned look, Finn cleared his throat.  
'Firstly, that woman is a girl.' Luke warned Finn off, before Finn could object, 'and secondly, perhaps more importantly, you won't remember me because I erased it from your memory.'  
'Come again?' Finn asked.  
'Leia, Finn, we should sit down and talk.' Luke said calmly. Perhaps all was not lost, _perhaps_ , Luke thought, _the force truly has awoken within Finn_. If Luke was right, this was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Finn studied Luke, his expression teetering between confusion and disbelief, 'It doesn't make sense.'  
'It is not about sense, the force is about belief.' Luke promised, holding the young man's gaze. 'You need to believe, and the rest will follow.'  
Finn furrowed his brow and began pacing with his hands at his hips, then over his head, then back at his hips. Luke found the young man pleasant, he possessed a sincerity that was rare these days. A sincerity they claimed his father Anakin possessed at one time too.  
'Here, try this.' Luke offered, throwing his lightsabre to the boy, Finn caught it clumsily then wielded it with more conviction than required, Luke almost laughed.  
'Don't make that face.'  
'What face?' Finn asked, his brows knitted together as though he was tasting something unpleasant.  
'That one.' Luke sighed, 'nevermind, okay. Now, try to strike me.'  
'W-with the lightsabre?'  
'Yes, Finn.' Luke replied, seemingly unbothered that the lightsabre could slice him clean in two.  
'W-with your lightsabre?'  
'Yes…we don't have all day.' Luke muttered as he turned his back toward Finn and began strolling across the training room. Leia brought all resistance soldiers here to work on their combat skills. The room was a crisp white with hues of dark greens and burgundy.  
'What if I hurt you?'  
'It's not me you should be worried about…' Luke replied with a smirk. 'C'mon on, Finn!' Luke shouted suddenly, making Finn jolt. It worked, Finn raced for Luke. Luke noticed the way Finn moved, he propelled himself from his legs first giving him solid balance and streamlined posture, almost like a spear flying through the air. This was a good approach to combat, though it had its flaws.  
Timing it perfectly, Luke calmly side stepped and slid out a foot, Finn toppled over it, going down like a tonne of bricks. Luke smiled at the frustrated boy, 'momentum is good, but can also be used against you. Be aware of that.'  
Finn swung at Luke from the floor, Luke swiftly leapt up, the lightsabre singed the luminous flooring, letting out its familiar dull, metallic vibration.  
Luke then stomped on Finn's wrist, grunting in pain, Finn released the lightsabre.  
'At this point in battle, you'd be de-'  
Finn swung his free fist into the back of Luke's knees, knocking Luke down. Before Luke could react Finn had grasped the lightsabre and held it over Luke's chest. Luke noted the momentary darkening of Finn's expression. Finn held his gaze then flicked off the lightsabre and extended a hand to Luke. Luke took it and found himself effortlessly pulled up to his feet.  
'You're strong. Passionate.' Luke observed, 'but the pain you carry within you, is not the Jedi way. You have a lot to learn.'  
Finn fell silent, not daring to argue with that. There were some thoughts he simply refused to follow through, and this was one of them. Nightmares were better off existing only in the night. At least that was what he told himself to get through the day.  
Luke rounded the corner and found himself facing Rey, he did a double-take, she looked so much like her mother, it was astounding. But she had his eyes. Those curious eyes must have gotten her in a lot of trouble.  
'You came.' Rey said, not hiding the hope in her voice. Luke studied her cheek, 'I did. You completed your mission, well done.' Luke said, patting her on the arm as he walked past her. Rey frowned, this didn't sit well with her, it was almost as if he had a problem with her.  
'Leia said you saved me, thank you.'  
'I did anything a stranger would do.' Luke said dismissively, being careful not to lift the weight on his heart and reveal who she was to him. 'I need to speak with Leia, stormtroopers found the island too.' Luke paused, then watching her intently he asked, 'did you show anyone the map?'  
'I didn't find my way there because of the map.' Rey confessed, but then quickly fell silent.  
Luke didn't prompt her to continue, and it made him hate himself. It was difficult enough seeing her again and not being able to hold her, let alone seeing her so tormented within herself.  
'We must leave the past in the past, in hopes of a better future. Whatever it is that plagues you, let it go.' Luke offered, Rey just smiled politely, he could tell she was steeling herself.  
'Whatever you're seeking Rey, it's not in me.' Luke lied. And just like that he saw her change, he saw his little girl steel herself and begin building a wall to keep him on the outside.  
'Thanks for your time.' Rey said nervously, doing her best to hide her dismay. She hurried past him and headed into the combat training room. Luke breathed a heavy sigh as he let her go. He had just crushed a flower-like hope somewhere deep inside her, and he feared it may never grow back, which in some ways, would be worse than it growing back.  
 _Let her go, Luke_.

Finn punched the boxing bag over and over, channelling his pain and anger. Luke Skywalker thought he wasn't ready. He thought he wasn't following the Jedi way. Luke didn't know the first thing about Finn. Finn paused, Finn didn't know the first thing about Finn…Finn shook it off, _who gave him the right to erase my memories?_  
All Finn's brain could drum up was a dark abyss of pain. No memories, no faces, nothing. He struck the boxing bag with more power than before.  
'…Finn!' Her voice was quickly becoming his favourite sound in the dark void of space. He turned on his heel and forced a smile, it wasn't hard t smile when she was around, but the arrival of Luke had changed things.  
'Rey,' he said with relief, she leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. He was momentarily taken aback, nobody had ever welcomed him before. Except for the embrace when he and Han went to rescue her, nobody had ever been so soft with him. It was such a beautiful thing. She somehow took his breath away, just by being herself.  
He placed his large hands on the small of her back, holding her close for perhaps a moment too long. She pulled away and smiled at him, touching his head.  
'It's healed already…'  
'What happened to you?' Finn asked, touching her cheek. He felt her cheeks warm and blush, she quickly batted his hand away.  
'I…I was expelled from a Jedi temple.'  
Finn fought back a smug grin, 'That sucks…but uh, you may not know this about me,' he cleared his throat and clenched his biceps, while broadening his shoulder for effect, 'but it turns out…I am a Jedi, Rey.'  
Rey looked at him blankly for a moment, then laughed, hard, much to Finn's dismay.  
'Alright, okay. It's surprising but it's not that surprising.' He grumbled.  
'You just suddenly found out?' Rey asked, a tinge of jealousy stung her ego. She already knew what he was about to say.  
'Luke felt the force in me.' He flexed his muscles, 'but that doesn't surprise me.'  
'Unbelievable.' She muttered.  
'Now you're just being rude.' Finn mumbled.  
'I beat Kylo, I find Luke, I bring him back…and _you_ ' _re_ the one he senses the force in? Why does he dislike me so much?' She frowned, injustice never sat well with her.  
'Maybe you remind him of someone.' Finn offered, not enjoying that he was once again lying to her.  
'Someone he hates.' Rey hung her head for a moment, then headed for the door.  
'Wait, where you goin?' Finn called after her.  
'For a walk.' Rey said, unable to hide her sadness. Finn's feet refused to move from nerves, he didn't understand how he felt, he just knew he didn't want her to feel as alone as she did. She deserved more than that, way more.  
'Wait, I could use a walk too.' He managed to say, ignoring the hammering of his heart.

Kylo Ren stood in the training field as snow fell around him and threatened to cloak the trees for good. He wielded his lightsabre effortlessly as he thought through all that had transpired. The sabre burnt brilliantly, a luminous red, he found it almost magnetic. His scarred face still ached, the wound sore moreso a strike upon his pride than his face. And that too, done by a girl. A girl who was somehow immune to him, a girl he could not get out of his head...His blood began to boil as he replayed the events in his mind. The problem he had with all of this was...he failed to sense the force within her. He was somehow blinded when it came to her. What was she? And that Jedi, who went by the name of Finn...the one who lurked within his own ranks as a stormtrooper, indicated the force was becoming stronger once again. He would have to inform Supreme Leader Snoke of what his awakening meant for their plans.

He would find the girl, who went by Rey, and he would harness her abilities. The fury and frustration reached a boiling point and Kylo fell to one knee, thrusting his sabre into the snow covered ground, and a loud pulsation sent the trees around him flying. He stood in the snow, staring at the death of nature around him. She was much like death to him, intoxicating, dominating and uncontrollable... unstoppable. He needed to obtain the scavenger. He needed to control her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hope you had a great New years folks, sorry for the gap in updates! Lemme know how you find it…

Chapter four

Rey wandered aimlessly through the greenery, it was beautiful to say the least. She took it all in, she had never had this many people in her life, nor had she been somewhere so beautiful, let alone having a purpose before. This was all so alien to her, but it was meant to feel good. And that was the problem, it didn't feel good. Not even close.

The more time Rey spent with the General and the others, the more alone she found herself feeling and she didn't understand why. She enjoyed the camaraderie and the belonging, but it also highlighted a wall she didn't realise she had. Maybe it was just her. Maybe she was damaged goods, worth nothing more to anyone than to be left behind… Her only exception was Finn. From the moment he had been knocked out cold and come to asking her about how _she_ felt, to the moment Chewie told her he came back for her and only her, she had found herself struggling not to care for him. He was tall, muscular and endearing and she hated it. She wasn't capable of relationships, she didn't really understand people.

Finding Luke gave her meaning, it gave her purpose where she had none. It made her matter. And as stupid as that sounded and as pathetic as it made her feel, it was the truth. And Luke had just honoured Finn by revealing he was a Jedi, and completely dismissed her. Just like that, she was nobody again.

Nothing out here made much sense to her, the mass of luscious greens and steely blues began to swiftly shift from beautiful to overwhelming, and Rey found herself uneasy. Her heart began to pound rapidly, a twig snapped behind her. Rey spun round and swung a blow at Finn, Finn ducked and grabbed her arm.  
"Rey! What the hell?" He asked, his offended expression turned to one of concern as he held her in a strong embrace. She writhed out of his hold, "I'm fine." She dismissed, freeing herself from his grip.

"Did you follow me?" She asked as she continued walking, Finn nodded.

"Absolutely."  
Rey frowned at him, "I just wanna be alone…" she complained as she walked on, Finn grabbed her arm, fed up.

"And I don't want you to be." He declared. She turned to look at him, her expression puzzled as she tried to make sense of him. He pulled her closer, their noses inches apart. The hammering of her heart against her ribs was so loud she was worried he might hear. She shrugged him off, and he didn't object.

"Finn…you're confused. You've had too much of Chewie's soup. It's gone to your head."  
"No, it hasn't." He said clearly. Rey backed away from him.  
"I'm sorry, Finn…I'm not…we can't…" she couldn't even bring herself to say it.  
"Rey, you have people who care about you. Whatever happens next, don't forget that. You belong here. With us. With me."  
"What about Luke—"  
"What about him? You're the girl who BB8 trusted…on instinct. You're the girl who beat Ren, you're the girl who saved my life and you're the girl I came back for. You're that girl."  
Rey studied him, it was as if he read her mind, and not unlike two ships drawn closer by the current between them she found herself moving closer to him. She placed a tentative palm on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She pressed her ear against his chest, and letting the moment be what it was, he held her in a silent embrace. As tears stung her eyes, she realised this was the first time anybody had held her in a long time. Ren was right, she was so lonely. Her life had been so empty before this. A few seconds had passed when Finn felt Rey stiffen in his arms, she pulled away, her eyes never quite meeting his as she mumbled, 'you're sweet, Finn.'  
Finn watched her as she walked off further into the woods, he stood in her wake unsure what to make of what had just happened. A strange vibration pulsed through the woods, dropping the trees like dominoes, Finn was knocked back into the river, his head colliding with a rock, warm blood seeped from his skull and coloured the water around him.

Rey stood motionless as she stared at him, Kylo Ren. He removed his mask for her and nodded out of courtesy.

'There she is…' he said in that uncomfortably calm manner he had, 'the girl that got…away.' He extended an open hand to her, but she didn't move. Considering it to be a rejection, he suddenly clenched the hand shut—blocking her airways instantly, he tilted his wrist upwards, and her body hovered up into the air. Her muscles tense and her veins bulging, her skin began to redden.  
'Put…me…down…' She ordered. Ren smiled, 'bossy, even when you have no control.' He flicked his wrist toward the giant black ship behind him and her body flew onto the ramp. Stormtroopers marched down and surrounded her, two took her from beneath her arms and dragged her into the ship.

Kylo turned and faced his ship, he paused and glanced back at General Leia's fortress. The air felt…different. It was as though the darkness he pulsated didn't get absorbed by everything around him as usual, no, this time it seemed to knock against something and ricochet away.

There was a Jedi nearby. He would deal with that later, but first, he would turn the girl. He ascended the ship.

Luke's meditative state was deeply disturbed, what he had felt could only mean one thing. Awaking with a jolt, 'Leia!' He cried, rushing down the corridor. Poe stood in the lobby, 'where's Leia?' Luke demanded.  
'She's tending to Finn, we found him…head split open, floating in the river—a dark pulse knocked half the trees out the ground, and Rey is nowhere to be found.'  
'No…' Luke mustered, terror clogging up his veins, 'no, no, no…No!' He roared, the impact made the windows around him crack. He needed to calm down. He needed to save Rey from turning to the dark side.

The only reason Rey knew they were speeding through space, was from the faint hum enveloping the ship. She was cuffed again, to the same damn chair he had her trapped on before. He strolled in, he always removed his mask for her since she had commented on it. It was almost chivalrous if he wasn't so twisted. Her head stung from the force of hitting the ground.

'Rey…Rey, Rey, Rey…I've been spending some time in your mind. I've been following you since you showed me where Luke was hidden… I'll come back to him another time.' He stopped moments from her, he was taller than her, he towered over her, his dark aura almost intimidated her.  
Raising a gloved hand, he grazed her cheek then pulled off his glove. She squirmed, dreading his touch. He repulsed her, there was no other word for it. The power he had was so alluring but revolting. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. This seemed to amuse him as he leaned even closer so she could feel his breath on her skin.

'I can't decide if I should kill you or kiss you… funny isn't it?'  
'Kill me.' Rey advised, 'or I'll kill you.' She met his eyes with a stubborn glare, his soft brown eyes narrowed at her.

'Should I be flattered that you think me so evil, you'd rather die than be touched by me?'  
'You killed Solo.'  
'I did, what had to be done, which is more than I can say for those before me!'  
The monitors lining the wall exploded, Rey flinched. He pressed his nose against her cheek and inhaled, closing his eyes. She grimaced, clenching her jaw.

'Rey, I advise you start giving me some respect.'  
'You can't respect someone you despise.'  
He raised a surprised eyebrow, 'I despise you? What has any of this,' he gestured around him, 'got to do with you exactly…? You're nothing but a scavenger who hitchhiked her way into someone else's battle.'  
Rey glared at him, Kylo stumbled back from the force that rippled from her. He chuckled, impressed.

'That's more like it…'


End file.
